Night's Calling
by Hachiko Nawastuki
Summary: Four young warriors are sent on a journey that can save the clans, the forest, and maybe even the world. What is this strange 'Midnight? Is Emerealdheart hiding something? Can Iceheart, Leafstep, Firepelt, and Whitestreak do it?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so please don't be mean while reviewing! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

Fireclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

.........

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- light brown tabby she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired russet colored tom

Deputy- Sparrowing

med. cat- Shrewear

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

**Prologue**

The cats of Starclan crowded around a hole in the sky. One cat stepped forward, a dark gray she cat.

"What do you have to tell us?" A tom asked

The she cat hesitated, before saying

"I've had a prophecy. The white fire burns bright behind the leaves as the ice lies. The journey they make will define them, and as they stand at the edge of midnight, the most honored of the forest they will be."

She bowed her head and backed away.

"And these are the cats you've chosen to go on the journey?" Another she cat asked

"Y-yes..." The first gray she cat said

"Only from one clan I see...."

"Do you dare doubt her choices?!" A tom spoke up

"No, I'm just saying."

"When, should we send this prophecy to them?" Another she cat asked

"Let's wait a bit, before doing so." A wise old tom said.

All the cats of Starclan nodded and pelted away.


	2. Chapter 1

Fierclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

.........

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- Tortoise-shell she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired dark red tom

Deputy- Sparrowing

med. cat- Shrewear

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

**Chapter 1**

Lionstar led her clan to the gathering. Her golden colored pelt blowing in the wind. It was late leaf-fall in the forest. She stopped to smell the clearing. The scents of Windclan, Grassclan, and Snowclan were mingled in the air. Her clan was the last one there.

A small black she cat with emerald colored eyes dashed ahead and accidentally bumped into Lionstar. Lionstar looked affectionatley down at the apprentice. The apprentice was Emeraldpaw, Lionstar's daughter.

She licked Emeraldpaw between the ears and padded down to the clearing of Fourtrees, not bothering to see if the rest of her clan were following her. She could hear the murmur of cats chatting excitedly. They didn't seem to notice Fireclan come in.

She stopped as the rest of her clan filed in. She turned around for a moment. Some of her clanmates were talking to each other. Icepaw, a long haired white she cat with dark blue eyes and the oldest apprentice, was speaking to Ashfur, a black tom with a white belly and pale blue eyes and Lionstar's deputy. Lionstar always felt a small pang of jealousy whenever she saw how close the two cats were.

She pushed her feelings aside and motioned for her clan to follow her into the hollow. Quickly as they could, her clan sprang into the hollow and began talking with friends from other clans.

A few minutes later, Rosestar of Windclan noticed Lionstar and her clan.

"A good, Fireclan is here. Now we can start."

Rosestar bounded up on top of the highrock and Moonstar, Foxstar, and Lionstar followed.

Foxstar was the first to speak, not bothering to ask the other leaders if they wanted to go first.

"All is well in Grassclan. We made two new warriors recently. Starlilngeye and Rainstorm." She motioned towards a light ginger tom and a dark gray she cat.

The cats in the clearing cheered for them. As soon as Foxstar stepped down, Moonstar stepped forward, again not asking if the otehr leaders wanted to go before her.

"Snowclan is doing just fine. Although twolegs have been building on some of our territory, and I've come to ask if the other clans would give up a small part of their territory for us." She announced

Lionstar was completely and utterly appalled that Moonstar dare even suggest a thing.

"Never!" She hissed

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer" Foxstar said in his usual polite manner.

"No!" Rosestar spat at Moonstar.

Moonstar glared at the other clan leaders for a moment, then she merely just stuck her nose up in the air and backed away with her usual proud composure.

Rosestar was the next to go. Lionstar couldn't help but notice that Rosestar was glaring down at Ashfur.

"Winclan is fine. Nothing to report."

She backed away and Lionstar was next.

"Nothing much to report. Do to the upcoming leaf-bare, prey is decreasing but not to much. We made two new apprentices the other day. Nightpaw and Stormpaw." She motioned to the two apprentices sitting down as all the cats cheered.

Lionstar backed down and jumped off the highrock. She couldn't help but notice Moonstar glaring at her. She hoped that Snowclan wouldn't try to steal a piece of Fireclan territory, although it was likely because Fireclan was given the prey-richest part of the forest.

Lionstar shook the thought off and would think about it later. Now she was busy leading her clan back to the camp. But before she was able to leave, a small long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes raced towards them quickly. Lionstar recognized him as Skypaw, of Windclan.

"Wait!" He called.

"What is it?" Lionstar asked him.

"Rosey has a message for Ashy!"

Lionstar looked at him, obviously confused. Skypaw must've noticed this because he pointed his nose over to Ashfur. _Oh. He must mean Rosestar and Ashfur. _Lionstar thought.

Ashfur padded up to the small apprentice. "What is it?" he said gruffly.

"Rosey told me, to tell you, to meet her near the border by the river tomorrow at moonhigh!"

Skypaw said it so loudly, Lionstar was sure that all the cats in all the clans had heard it, much to Ashfur's chagrin. Skypaw raced away back to his own clan, as they were about to leave without him. Lionstar sighed and started leading her clan back to their own territory once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Fierclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- small black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

.........

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- Tortoise-shell she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Blackthorn- Black and white tom

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired dark red tom

Deputy- Sparrowing- black she cat

med. cat- Shrewear- old tortoise-shell she cat

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

**Chapter 2**

Firepaw woke up in the apprentices den and slowly padded out. She looked over and saw Icepaw and Stormpaw practicing some fighting moves. Their mentors, Oakfur and Jadepool, were watching. Icepaw was clearly winning the fight, because she's been training the longest out of all the apprentices, and Stormpaw just started a half moon ago. Firepaw padded up to them and watched the fight. Icepaw had Stormpaw pinned to the ground, beggin for mercy. Icepaw giggled and let him go.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked him.

Stormpaw got up and shook his fur. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. Suddenly, Firepaw felt weight crash on to her. She craned her neck to see that Emeraldpaw had pounced on her. Firepaw pusehd her off.

"Hey guys! Let's do team mock battles!"Emeraldpaw suggested happily "Firepaw and me against Icepaw and Stormpaw!"

Icepaw shrugged "Sure." "I'm ok with that." Stormpaw said.

Firepelt hesitated for a moment before agreeing. It would be a good chance to show off to her mentor, Lionstar.

"Great! Let's start now!" Emeraldpaw and Firepaw got into postion, but not fast enough. Icepaw and Stormpaw were already leaping at them.

Firepaw quickly shot out of the way as Stormpaw was about to pounce on her. Stormpaw stepped on her tail and Firepaw gave out a yowl of pain. She quickly twisted around pushed Stormpaw. Stormpaw got knocked into Emeraldpaw, who fell down under him.

Icepaw ceased the chance to pounce on top of Firepaw. Firepaw wriggled out from under her and accidentally bumped into something.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice asked

Firepaw looked up to see Whitestreak, the medicine cat apprentice, standing there. His blind eyes looking at nothing. She scrambled up to face him.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" She apologized

Whitestreak just sighed "It's ok." He stalked off towards the medicine cat den.

Firepaw watched him leave. She always felt sad and betrayed that Whitestreak became blind and had to train as a medicine cat apprentice. She was sad that he wasn't allowed to take a mate, and Firepaw couldn't couldn't change that, no matter how desperatley she wanted to.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day collecting wool, or train with us?!" Stormpaw snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Firepaw said and raced back to them.

Suddenly, Nightpaw emerged from the apprentices den. She nudged her older half-sister, Firepaw.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Firepaw replied

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just training."

"Cool! Leafpaw and I are going hunting, I'll see you later!"

The black apprentice bounded over to Leafpaw and the two were about to leave, followed by Jayfeather and Berryfur.

"Wait!" Firepaw called

The four cats turned around to face her.

"Can I come too?" Firepaw asked

"Sure!" Berryfur said with a kind smile

"Thanks." Firepaw said and padded away with them.

************

The five cats stalked quietly through the forest. Firepaw opened her mouth to scent for prey. Almost instantly she scented mouse. She saw the small brown body wriggling under a leaf.

She crouched down and stalked it quietly and light on her paws. She hesitated a moment before pouncing and killing it in one swift movement. Firepaw proudly held up her catch.

"Good job!" Leafpaw said.

Firepaw dug a small hole in the ground and buried her catch in there, so she could come back and collect it later.

*************

After a while Firepaw caught two mice and a squirrel. She dug up her catches and carried them back to camp with the others. Leafpaw caught two starlings and a vole, Nightpaw a robin and a mouse, Berryfur, a pigeon and two voles, and Jayfeather a crow and 3 squirrels. She held her catches by their wings and tail and padded silently back to camp.

When they arrived the sun was sinking down below the trees in the distance. Firepaw dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile. She yawned and stretched and started grooming her dark ginger pelt.

A blur of white streaked past her and for a minute Firepaw thought with hope that it was Whitestreak, but was dissapointed when she saw it was just Icepaw, gossiping with some others. Firepaw thought she might as well go over and see what she was talking about.

"Do you think Snowclan will try and steal our territory?" Icepaw asked

"If I know those sleazy disgusting cats, and I'd like to say I do, they probably will." Mosspelt, one of the elders retorted.

"If they do, I'll be ready to rip their fur off!" Icefall announced

"Yeah, maybe a battle would be a good thing..." Icepaw said and trailed off

"How so?" Eaglewing asked

"Well, if the older apprentices join in the battle, Lionstar might make them warriors!"

"Don't be silly, if all the apprentices become warriors, who's gonna take care of the elders?" Frostbite, another elder, purred.

Firepaw's pelt tingled at the thought of becoming a warrior. Sure she would miss her friends in the apprentice's den, but becoming a warrior mean one step closer to becoming leader. Firepaw didn't say anything about it though, because she knew Icepaw had the same ambition as her and would not be to glad to have competition.

The same thought must have been going through Icepaw's mind, because her eyes were gleaming with ambition. Firepaw just shook the thought off and padded to the apprentice's den and curled up in her nest finally falling into deep, easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Fierclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger&white she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- small black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

Lightstorm- black and white she cat. Mother of Dawnkit and Duskit.

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- Tortoise-shell she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Blackthorn- Black and white tom

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired russet tom

Deputy- Sparrowing- black she cat

med. cat- Shrewear- old tortoise-shell she cat

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

**Chapter 3**

Whitestreak padded out of the medicine cat apprentice's den.

He sighed sadly when he wasn't able to see what the day looked like

today, although he smelled rain and heard the roar of thunder.

_Must be stormy today _He thought.

A familiar scent filled his nostrils and he recognized it as

Emeraldpaw's. He remembered when the two would play together

with Firepaw when they were all kits.

"Hey!" Emeraldpaw said in a cheerful voice

"Hi." Whitestreak said

"You ok? You seem a little down today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gloomy rainy days like this always bring me down."

"Yeah. Sure." Whitestreak could hear in Emeraldpaw's voice that she

wasn't convinced.

Whitestreak heard her pawsteps as she padded away. He

sighed and went over to the fresh-kill pile. He sniffed through it until

he caught the scent of a fresh and juicy vole.

As he bit into it, he could hear Icepaw and Leafpaw sharing

tongues and eating a starling close by. He didn't even need to smell

to figure that out. He could hear both of their voices and he knew that

Icepaw would choose a starling to share with someone, it was her

favorite piece of fresh-kill.

Somebody nudged his shoulder. He recognized the scent of

Firepaw.

"Hi!" She said

"Oh, hey Firepaw." Whitestreak said

"Looks like it's going to rain today. We should go hunting before all

the prey hides in their nests."

Whitestreak always liked Firepaw. She didn't treat him like

some helpless kit just because he was blind.

"Sure." He said gulping down the last of his vole.

"Great! Come on!"

Firepaw bounded out of camp and Whitestreak followed her,

laughing lightly.

*****************

They padded softly through the forest. Whitestreak opened his

mouth to scent for prey. He smelled a squirrel, somewhere on the

ground. He tried to figure out the squirrel's exact location. He heard a

scuffling noise in the ground. He quietly, and lightly on his feet, and

stalked to wherever the sound was coming from. When he thought

the time was right, he pounced. He felt a big bushy tail wriggle from

under his paws. He put another paw forward and pinned the squirrels

tiny body down. He bent his head down to bite it and snap it's tiny

neck. He did it swiftly and easily. He dug a small hole in the ground to

hide his catch and collect it later. As he dug, for a minute he thought

he smelled something unusual. A moment later the smell came back,

but only for a brief second. He didn't recognize it even though it

smelled achingly familiar.

He shook the thought off and Firepaw returned with the limp

bodies of two mice and a vole.

"I think this is enough. We should go back now." She said

Whitestreak nodded and they picked up their prey and headed

back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Fierclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger&white she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- small black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

Lightstorm- black and white she cat. Mother of Dawnkit and Duskit.

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- Tortoise-shell she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Blackthorn- Black and white tom

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired russet tom

Deputy- Sparrowing- black she cat

med. cat- Shrewear- old tortoise-shell she cat

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

Other cats-

Harley- small dark brown she-cat kitten

Rust- light gray tabby tom kitten

Moonlight- gray and white she cat kittypet

Storm- large gray tom with big yellow eyes

Raven- tortoise-shell she cat with a white chin

Snowflower- beautiful pale gray she cat with dark green eyes

**Chapter 4**

Icepaw slowly padded out of the apprentices den early in the morning. Her long sleek pelt was shining in the early morning sunlight and she purred as she groomed her fur. Her mentor, Jadepool, raced up to her.

"Icepaw, I need you to take care of Lightstorm today, she's been looking pretty ill." Jadepool said

"Yes, Jadepool" Icepaw said and dipped her head.

She stalked off the the nursery. Lightstorm was in there. Her black and white fur, which was usually sleek and shiny, was now dull and ungroomed. Her belly was round and swollen with kits, but when she looked at Icepaw, Lightstorm's eyes lit up happily at the apprentice.

"Hello, Icepaw. Do you think you think you could get me some water, please?" Lightstorm asked her

"Sure thing!" Icepaw said and padded merrily away.

She picked up some moss carefully in her teeth. She went over the small pool near the edge of the camp that was by the medicine cat den. She soaked the moss in the water for a few minutes before bounding away to the nursery.

"Here you go." Icepaw said and nudged the wet moss in front of Lightstorm.

"Thank you." Lightstorm said and drained the moss of all the water.

"Is there anything else you need?" Icepaw asked

"No, tha-" Lightstorm suddenly stopped and groaned in pain.

Icepaw suddenly jumped to her paws.  
"Oh my starclan! Are you ok?!" She fretted

"I-I'm fine, just some stomach pai-" The queen groaned again.

"I'm going to fetch Lilactail!" Icepaw said

"No!" Lightstorm said

Icepaw was refrained from going because Lightstorm dug her teeth in Icepaw's scruff.

"Lilactail! Whitestreak! Help!" Icepaw called

Almost instantly Lilactail bolted in. Whitestreak followed her more cautiously. Lilactail gently put her paw on Lightstorm's belly. Lightstorm gave out a hiss.

"It's ok, you're going to be fine." Lilactail soothed the angry queen "Whitestreak, get me some camomile or thyme, and a stick for her to chew on, so she can let go of Icepaw."

The blind white tom nodded and raced out and came back a few minutes later carrying some camomile and a stick. He gave Lightstorm the stick and she instantly started biting hard on it then he chewed up the camomile and spit it into Lightstorm's mouth. The black and white she cat ate them without protest and began chewing on her stick again.

Icepaw scrambled out of there as fast as she could. She paced outside of the nursery. She flinched everytime she heard the shrieks and screams of Lightstorm. The other cats were crowding around the entrance of the nursery, although none of them peeked in.

It felt like moons until the screaming died down and eventually stopped. Icepaw sighed of relief as she heard Lightstorm's calm breathing and the mewing of kits. Lilactail padded out, calm as ever. Whtiestreak stumbled out after her. His fur was all fluffed out and Icepaw stifled a giggle that was rising in her throat.

"She wants to see you." Lilactail told Icepaw.

Icepaw nodded and slowly walked in. A purr rumbled in her throat as she saw three kits enveloped by Lightstorm's body. Two of them large black she-kits and a silver tom. Icepaw couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of jealousy. Lightstorm has always been like a motherly figure to her, even though they weren't blood related.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?" Icepaw asked

"This one is Dawnkit" She rested her tail on one of the black she-kits "This one is Duskit" She motioned to the larger of the she-kits "And this one is Hawkit." She nosed the silver tom.

Hawkit wriggled in his sleep and Lightstorm purred. Icepaw knew that Lightstorm would make a good mother, even though this was her first time being a queen.

"Poor scrap, he's the weakest of them all" Lightstorm said about Hawkit.

Icepaw nodded and smiled kindly at the happy family.

"It's about time I should go. " Icepaw said.

She waved her tail in good-bye and padded out. She stretched and yawned and happily bounded the apprentices den and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Fierclan

Leader- Lionstar- golden brown she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy- Ashfur- black tom with a white chest and pale blue eyes

Med. cat- Lilactail- small gray she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Whitestreak

Warriors

Icefall- Dark gray she cat with white paws and white chest

Berryfur- light brown tabby tom

apprentice- Leafpaw

Streamsong- silver tabby she cat

Whisperfang- long haired light brown she cat

apprentice- Emeraldpaw

Oakfur- large light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

apprentice- Stormpaw

Jayfeather- Black tom

apprentice- Nightpaw

Jadepool- Light brown tabby&white she cat

apprentice- Icepaw

Eaglewing- small black tom with copper eyes

Honeyfern- light ginger&white she cat with calm blue eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw- long haired white she cat with intense dark blue eyes

Whitestreak- blind white tom

Firepaw- flame colored she cat

Nightpaw- black she cat with pale blue eyes

Leafpaw- small brown she cat with dark amber eyes

Emerealdpaw- small black she cat with bright green eyes

Stormpaw- unusally spotted gray tabby tom

Queens-

Lightstorm- black and white she cat. Mother of Dawnkit and Duskit.

Elders-

Mosspelt- gray she cat

Frostbite- white she cat

Windclan-

Leader- Rosestar- flame colored she cat

Deputy- Bloodfur- black tom

apprentice- Frozenpaw

med. cat- Thornvine- black she cat

Warriors-

Lightningtail- very pale ginger tom

Lashingwind- long haired black she cat with green eyes

apprentice- Skypaw

Spottedheart- Tortoise-shell she cat

apprentice- Lightpaw

Blackthorn- Black and white tom

Apprentices-

Skypaw- long haired silver tabby tom with sapphire colored eyes

Frozenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and paws and blue eyes

Lightpaw- White she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

...............

Elders-

Random elder #1

Random elder #2

Random elder #3

Snowclan

Leader- Moonstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Shadowtail- dark gray tom

med. cat- Flowerpelt- whtie she cat

Warriors-

bunch of random warriors

apprentices-

a bunch of random apprentices

queens-

random queens

elders-

random elders

Grassclan-

Leader- Foxstar- long haired russet tom

Deputy- Sparrowing- black she cat

med. cat- Shrewear- old tortoise-shell she cat

warriors-

Rosepath- gray and white she cat

Starlingeye- light ginger tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she cat

queens-

........

elders-

.........

Other cats-

Harley- small dark brown she-cat kitten

Rust- light gray tabby tom kitten

Moonlight- gray and white she cat kittypet

Storm- large gray tom with big yellow eyes

Raven- tortoise-shell she cat with a white chin

Snowflower- beautiful pale gray she cat with dark green eyes

**Chapter 5**

Emeraldpaw padded happily out of the apprentices den. She yawned, she barely got any sleep last night. She doubted that any of the apprentices did, Nightpaw and Stormpaw spent the whole night talking and sharing tongues.

She went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole, devouring it in a few ravenous gulps. She yawned and stretched. She walked around for a few minutes, just because she was bored. Something hard pierced her pad. She flinched and lifted up her paw. There was a thorn stuck in it.

She grumbled under her breath and limped over to the medicine cat den.

"Lilactail?" She called "Whitestreak?" She said that name a little more hopefully

A second later the white shape of Whitestreak appeared. He sniffed the air and recognized Emeraldpaw's scent.

"Hey, Emeraldpaw, what's the problem?" He asked her

"Oh I have a thorn stuck in my paw." She said and held up her paw for him to see the thorn. "See?" She said

Whitestreak tensed and Emeraldpaw suddenly realized that she said the wrong thing.

"No, actually I don't see." He said coldly.

Emeraldpaw flinched and mumbled an apology. Whitestreak sighed and padded up to her. He grabbed the thorn in his teeth and pulled it out. Emeraldpaw winced at the pain.

"Just give it a few good licks and you should be fine." Whitestreak grumbled.

He padded back to his den. Emeraldpaw said a word of thanks and bounded back into the clearing. She immedeatly regretted walking out so fast. She loved the smell and look of all the herbs in the den. She had always wanted to become a medicine cat but Whitestreak beat her to it. She sighed and padded out of the clearing.

She bounded through the forest, enjoying the sights. She loved the reds, browns, and golds of leaf-fall. She opened her mouth and scented mouse. She got into the hunters crouch and silently stalked it. But before she could pounce on it, a loud cracking noise sounded behind her. She hissed in annoyance and turned around. There was nothing there though.

All she heard was the sound of some huge creature running away into the trees, too far away to see though. All Emeraldpaw could smell now was this disgusting rancid scent. She paced forward a few steps and smelled the source. She couldn't recognize the scent. She followed it down to the border. The border was with unclaimed territory, and Emeradpaw was to afraid to go into it.

Emeraldpaw just shook her head and shrugged it off. It was probably just some stupid twoleg doing something. She wasn't afraid of twolegs, they were big and scary but harmless. And so were their monsters. She stalked back to the forest, not sure where she was going. She found herself by the border with Windclan. She looked at the border and saw four Windclan cats. Two of them looked like apprentices and the other two looked like their mentors.

One of them, a long haired silver tabby tom, she recognized as Skypaw. She talked to him at her first gathering. He was brash, rude, disrespectful, but still really nice to be around. Another one she recognized as Frozenpaw, a dark brown tabby tom. The older to cats she had no clue who they were. One was a long-haired black she-cat, and another was a large black tom.

Emeraldpaw decided she shouldn't be gawking at Windclan cats and their disrespectful apprentices. But before she could leave she heard them talking and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Nice catch, bud!" Frozenpaw said

"Thanks, Froze!" Skypaw replied

"We should be heading back soon." The large black tom said

"Aww, do we have to?" Skypaw whined

"Yes, it's nearly sunhigh and everybody will be wondering where we are." The long haired black she-cat said.

"I don't mind, I'm ready to go back!" Frozenpaw yawned. "I got barely any sleep last night! Skypaw kept mumbling in his sleep."

Skypaw smiled mischeviously and pounced playfully on Frozenpaw.

"Hey! No fair!" Frozenpaw said

"Don't you remember the first lesson? Always be on guard!" Skypaw snickered

The two older black cats let out _mrrows _of laughter at the two apprentices and motioned them to follow them back to their camp. The apprentices did as they were told and raced ahead of their mentors.

Emeraldpaw chuckled and raced back to camp. As she bursted in through the entrance she ran into Honeyfern who was about to walk out with Berryfur and Jayfeather.

"Are you ok?" Honeyfern asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Lionstar is?" Emeraldpaw asked, wondering where her mother might be.

"I-in her den." Honeyfern murmured and stumbled out of the barrier, Berryfur and Jayfeather following.

Emeraldpaw muttered a word of thanks and bolted over to the leaders den. She called a greeting and padded in. Her mother was eating a pigeon and smiled when she saw her.

"Hello darling, how are things going?" Lionstar asked

"Just fine." Emeraldpaw said, settling down next to her mother.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see you."

"I love seeing you too, but I'm busy and I have to go organizing patrols and other things. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Lionstar got up and padded out. Emeraldpaw turned red under her fur. _Cold much? _she thought. Organzing patrols was a job for the deputy. Was her mother avoiding her?

She stormed out of the leaders den and went to go settle down next to Firepaw and Leafpaw. She mewed a greeting to them and watched the sun fly above the sky. She sighed and rested her eyes and opened them up again, just watching clan life go on.


End file.
